Trouble At The Arcade
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Nagisa find a familiar face at the arcade but he doesn't know that it's actually his classmate Yukiko Kanzaki due to her wearing clothes he doesn't expect her to wear. What will happen when Nagisa actually finds out what his friend is doing and how will it affect their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa P.O.V

I'm walking to the arcade and when I entered there was a crowed of people and when I looked closely it was a girl dancing but she looks familiar ("That cannot be Kanzaki-san as her clothes don't suit her personality plus this girl looks kinda cool and she has orange highlights plus a different hairstyle than Kanzaki's." I though and I carried on watching and when she saw me, the girl smiled. ("I'm not sure should I go to her and greet her as what if she isn't, what if she's someone else who just looks like her.") After observing her, she has amber the same colour as my classmate. ("Maybe I should but I probably get yelled at if she isn't") I decided to walk up to her and tapped her shoulder but something happened and it was painful...

Kanzaki P.O.V

I'm playing a arcade game called Dance Dance Revolution where of cause, you have to dance but I felt someone tapped my back and I felt I couldn't describe which I turned around and slapped the person who just touched me but my eyes widened due to who it was. "Nagisa-kun! W-why are you here?" I asked him and backed away but the machine made the sound that signals that you failed the game which I kinda gotten angry as I had a very high score. "Hey Kanzaki-san... sorry that I made you lose but I didn't mean it I'm honest." Nagisa said and sticked both of his hands out but I was still angry with him "Yeah man why did you make her lose?" "Dude really?" "Do you realised what you done? You just ruined the champions new score!" I heard the crowed insult Nagisa which I took his hand and took him away.

"You haven't told me why are you here Nagisa-kun." I told him and crossed my arms. "I just told you that I didn't mean it. When I saw you dancing, I was unsure if it was you or someone else. You just look so different Kanzaki-san than what you look like at school as you-" I grabbed both of his hands and sighed. "But you could of waited to I'm finish you dumb idiot." I punched his shoulder but lightly so it doesn't hurt him. "You look like you have a complete different personality and the way your talking to me... it's like your a whole different person that I know." He told me and began fallen into tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Kanzaki-san, i'm so sorry for what I did and please forgive me!" I heard and I just hugged him. "Please Nagisa-kun... don't tell the others about the other side of me... you see...this is the rebel side of my personality so please don't tell the others." I pleaded to him and he just smiled. "Don't worry Kanzaki-san, I won't tell the others besides we cannot let the others know about our secret am I right?" I was relieved when he said that and placed my hand on the slap mark I gave him.

"I'm also sorry that I slapped you, I just overreacted as you just frightened me, that's until I realised it was you . Please be honest for a second, does it still hurt." I asked him in a concerned voice. "Yeah it kinda still hurts but I do deserve for scaring you and ruining your game." He said with a smile but to me he's trying to cheer me up. "Nagisa-kun please let me make it up to you for slapping you." I demanded and he turned away "Kanzaki-san I told you that I deserved it so there's no need that." I sighed but I think I give him something that would make everyone jealous. "Kanzaki-san what are you thinking? You not going to-" I silenced him as I kissed him as I shouldn't of slapped one of my close friends and I couldn't think of anything else as you would of refused it.

Nagisa P.O.V

("What the hell is happening right now? There's no way Kanzaki-san would kiss me over a small accident. This has to be a dream, it has to be otherwise Sugino-kun would kill me for kissing Kanzaki-san.") I thought as I was surprised by the sudden kiss but i somewhat enjoyed it but she then pulled away and she's deeply blushing. "There... I knew that you wouldn't accept anything else so I might as well give you my first-" Suddenly we had a crowed all around us which means they saw the kiss happen. "Wow dude, your one lucky bastard you know that?" I have to tell them that I know her but Kanzaki stood up. "Well me and Nagisa-kun are already dating and that's why I kissed him." How can she just say that but there and again this will probably stop people from harassing her but Kanzaki took me outside to talk.

"Kanzaki-san why you just give me your first kiss plus tell them that we'll dating!" I yelled but she covered my mouth. I told you that you wouldn't of accepted anything else I offered you or are you saying you want to be punished?" She said and she grinned as she's already gotten a idea.

"Judging the way your smiling I can tell you gotten a idea so lets hear it." I said in defeat but for some reason I can tell that she still angry with me which confused me as if she was angry why kiss me? "Because I'm still little bit angry with you, you have to dance on the hardest setting and you cannot leave until you do at least ten songs. "My eyes widened when she said dancing. "Anything but that Kanzaki-san." I pleaded and she shook her head. "Nope your dancing and did I mention that you cannot miss a step otherwise you have to start the song all over again?" I felt like crying right now

Dance Dance Revolution

Kanzaki P.O.V

I pulled Nagisa to the game I was playing and told him he was to fully complete all ten songs without missing a step otherwise he cannot leave. "Please Kanzaki-san I told you it was a mistake and promised I keep this from everyone." He's still pleading but I felt bad about it but he was giving me a bad attitude. "Oh if you tell the others that we kissed... next time we'll come here together I'll make sure you'll do twenty songs." I said with a giggle "Fine please start the damn game, the quicker I do this, the quicker I can leave." "Alrighty then"

One hour and a half later

"I'm so tried and I swear I'm never want to see another dancing arcade game." He said and I came up with a good joke. "How about we do all the songs on every Dance Dance Revolution machine in the arcade." I joke but his reaction made me laugh. "NO! I'm never going to talk to you again if you force me to place those games." "Please don't... I still want to be your friend." I began feeling bad for what I just said. "Anyway Kanzaki-san you kinda look cool the way your dressed your I didn't know you like highlights and you have a different hairstyle, it kind of makes you more beautiful." My whole face went deep red because of his comment. "Thank you Nagisa... wait a minute your not trying to get back at me are you?" I teased and poked his cheek. "WHAT ARE YOU'S TWO DOING!" We both looked and it was Kayano who looked angry. "We can explain." I heard Nagisa say it to Kayano but he doesn't know that Kayano already knows that this is actually me. "Kayano-san meet Akira Nozomi, she's a-" "Nagisa-kun don't bother try to hide it, I know it's Kanzaki-san and why are you's two flirting?" I went red and when I looked at Nagisa he was too "How am I flirting with Nagisa-kun?" I asked but I'm not sure if she heard what Nagisa said about me

Third P.O.V

"I saw you poke Nagisa's cheek as if your flir-" Kayano was interrupted by someone from the arcade "So this is where you's two gone too, having a date are we after kissing in the arcade." The two end up blushing but Kayano's eyes widened. "I knew it, there actually was something going on between you's two..."Kayano told them in a scared voice and ran off. "That was my fault wasn't it?" The pair got up and left.

Five minutes later

"I really hope Kayano-san doesn't tell the others." Nagisa said but he's blaming himself as if he didn't do what he did, he wouldn't have been kissed by the class idol plus for now on, they have to pretend to like their dating within that arcade. "I should of came up with a better idea..." Kanzaki said in shame. "I don't think there can be anything better but I should of figured something out." Nagisa replied back and when he looked at her, she looks like a different person.

"Say Nagisa-kun there's actually another reason why I kissed you..." Kanzaki said to him avoiding his direction. "Wait what do you mean Kanzaki-san?" "Well the truth is that I love you! I truly do love you as I had this feeling for awhile now but I didn't understand it at first." This made Nagisa blush deep red that not only did she kiss him but she actually is in love with him.

"So your saying you took the advantage on kissing there?" Kanzaki only replied with a nod. "Well at least you didn't give me the kiss of death." Nagisa joked but this also made Kanzaki giggle. "Why would I do that Nagisa-kun when I can just give you a simple kiss?" They both end up laughing "Anyway should we head on back?" Nagisa asked which she hugged his arm. "Sure! Plus can we..." "Yes Kanzaki-san this can be our first date.." Nagisa said with a smile and they kissed each other but this time they did it out of love. "I love you Nagisa-kun!" "I love you too Yukiko-san!" They both headed towards the arcade but not noticing Kayano who spied on them blushing deep red due to seeing both of her close friends kissing each other.

Thanks for reading folks at first it started with a small funny idea and because Kayano is the only person to see what Kanzaki looks like when she's a different person. So what if Nagisa saw her and what would happen. At first Kanzaki would work to him and Nagisa wouldn't believe her until she tells him something that only he knows or second this idea where she slaps him but anyway please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Crimson and the reason why i'm making another chapter is because that My friend and I was discussing about should I make a chapter two and I said should I write a second chapter where what if the rest of the class found out that Nagisa is dating a girl but they don't know that it's actually Kanzaki but the rest of the class doesn't believe him. My friends idea is where the couple is play Call of Duty but Nagisa get's destroyed as he couldn't even take her out. So yeah I hope this chapter works and I hope you enjoy.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Yukiko and I are playing a game call of duty but she's just too good for me. "Yukiko-san, h-how are you destroying me like I'm nothing?" I asked her and she giggled "Well I guess you need to try harder Nagisa-san to land a kill on me. You haven't once available to do even though we have split screens." Yukiko couldn't stop laughing. "You killed me over sixty times within a single match without dying,... are you a world champion or something?" I asked which she blushed but she was giggling. "What if I am Nagisa-kun?" She lightly punched my shoulder in a teasing way. "I could teach you if you want but you have to call me Kanzaki-sensei." There's no way I'm calling her that. "How about Yukiko-chan or Yukiko the torturer?"" I teased back but I made a big mistake. "That's not funny Nagisa-kun." She said to me as I think I made her angry and because I distracted her I manage to get her. "HEY! That's cheating Nagisa-kun, there's no need to play dirty just because you can't beat me." Kanzaki grabbed my arm tightly as she said that and I just gulped but i then smirked.

"Aww is little Yukiko-san afraid that used something so small as advantage to beat you?" I told her with laughter but she began tighten her grip and I could feel her nails digging into my arm. "So is that the kind of a guy you are Nagisa-kun?" I could feel a strange aura admitting from her as she's smiling. "Please forgive me?" That's all I could say but she began taking me somewhere. "Yukiko-san where are you taking me?" She ignored my question and my eyes widened as I finally kicked in where she's taking me which is one of those dancing games.

 **A minute later**

Kanzaki P.O.V

I took Nagisa to his worse nightmare which was the dance, dance revolution. "Let me guess Yukiko-san, everytime I make you angry, your going to take me here?'" He asked me in a soft voice but that's not a bad idea. "Well , that's no a bad idea Nagisa-kun." I replied and gave him a smile. "Let me guess, I just gave you that idea didn't I?" He asked me and I started to giggle. "Yup, you sure did Nagisa-kun." I told him and he laughed nervously. "Well I'm not going to force you to do over thirty songs Nagisa-kun but this will be a dual to see-" I was interrupted when Nagisa placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Yukiko-san! I thought you was going to make me dance until your satisfied." I giggled over his comment. "At least Karma-kun or Nakamura-san isn't recording you while your dancing." His whole face went pale.

"Thank god those two aren't here but if they were, wouldn't they tease you as well?" Nagisa told me which made me blush but there and again Nagisa didn't recognised me at first. "Well only you and Kayano-san have seen me this way so I doubt they know it's me but I do get your point." I looked to my left due to the embarrassing thought and when I looked back Nagisa was trying to slip away which I smirked

"Nice try, Nagisa-kun but your not leaving my sight." I told and wrapped my arm around his so he doesn't go anywhere. "I can explain, I was just... going get us some drinks." He explains but I knew it was a lie but his excuse made me giggle. "Okay, how about we get our drinks first then back to our little challenge." I said to him with a smile but I can tell he's blushing. "I'm sorry that I cheated and I promise I won't do it again."Another lie but I still found it amusing that he still doesn't want to dance

"What if I tell the others that I saw you dancing" I said and he smirked right back at me. "Really? How about I tell Kayano-san the real reason why you kissed me." My whole face went red as I did indeed kiss with before we started dating. "You really think Kayano-san would believe you? She'll just think that your trying to...wait a minute I told you not to tell the others remember otherwise I'll force you to play every single arcade game that involes you dancing and that I won't allow you to leave until you have completed every single song remember?" I told him but we both began laughing. "Fine... I'll dance with you... I mean I have a dual with you." I giggled as he said that.

 **One week later at the classroom**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

("I can't let Sugino-kun find what's going between me and Yukiko-san, otherwise he'll kill me.") I thought as I cleaned the classroom by myself but Kayano walked in. "Hey Nagisa-kun, I see your here early like always." She said to me with a smile but since when did she started to call be kun? "Yeah, you already know the reason why I come early." I told her but she walked up to me and hugged me. "Say Nagisa-kun, did you really kiss Kanzaki-san?" She asked which means we can get away from this. "Well to be honest, we didn't kiss but I can tell you why that guy said that to you." I told her which she released her hug. "Why?" "Well it all started with this.

Well I wanted to hangout with Karma-kun but he wasn't answering his phone and Sugino-kun was busy so I decided to go to the arcade. When I entered there was a bunch of people watching a girl getting amazing high score but-" I was cut off by Kayano's smirk "Your not calling her amazing just because you love her are you "I blushed of the comment. " Anyway the girl looked like Kanzaki-san but I had my doubts that it was her." I said to her which I think it confused her. "Wait a minute, you didn't know that it was actually Kanzaki-san? Well this is getting quite amusing."

"When the girl saw me, she smiled right at me but because I recognised her face I began thinking should I go up to her but the other part me was saying I shouldn't because since when did Kanzaki-san wore highlights and wore a different hairstyle, plus those clothes made her look like a rebel." I told Kayano but I felt like i'm breaking my promise but already knows Kayano. "When I saw you's two, I saw a slap mark on your face...wait did Kanzaki-san slap you?" Kayano said in shock which made me nervous laugh. "I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder which she panicked and turned around and slapped me but she was angry when I ruined her score. Kanzaki took me to some tables to talk to me and after a small discussion she wanted to make it up to me and well you know the rest." I said to her but I made Kayano blush. "Wait... your saying that Kanzaki-san kissed you before you guys started dating? That's very unlike her to give someone a random kiss as she has bad luck with men." Kayano told me which is true.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

("I'm not sure should I believe Nagisa about his story but it does link to the slap mark") I thought but Nagisa went pale. "Nagisa, what's wrong?" I asked him and I feel like I made him go pale. "Kanzaki-san was still a little bit angry but I don't understood why she kissed me but SHE forced me to play one of those dancing games on the hardest difficulty and that I had to play ten songs without missing a step otherwise I had to start over." When I heard that I began laughing as I just can picture Kanzaki in a drill sergeant uniform ordering Nagisa to dance or he'll be punished but it makes me wonder what would of happened if he ran off. "Say Nagisa, what do you think would happened if you decided ran away from Kanzaki-san?" I asked him but he made a sad look as if he'll feel guilty if he did. "I think... I think she'll probably hate me, after all she gave me her first kiss but she did grabbed my arm to pull me towards the machine." I have a excellent joke right now after he said that. "I guess she's the dominant one in your relationship." I joked but that made Nagisa go from pale to full blown red.

"She'll can't be the dominant one, she can't be that isn't like her." He told me in denial. "I bet she'll do it go you again, forcing you to play that game." I told him but he looked to his right."Are you saying that she'll make me-" I slapped him as I knew what he was going to say. "I HOPE YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO SAY!" I yelled as I knew what he was going to say

 **Three hours later**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Excuse me children, I'm going to America for a quick bite to eat." With that Koroseseni flew off. "Seriously does he have to go to another country everytime?" Sugino said to everyone. "Hey Nagisa-kun there's something I have to ask you and I want you to answer honestly." Okano demanded Nagisa which him scared. "What have I done wrong Okano-san?" Nagisa yelled Okano but Kayano and Kanzaki know well what she might ask. "Who was that girl you was dating last week?"Okano asked him which Nagisa began sweating and when he looked at Kanzaki, she nodded "Well I was with Kanzaki-san and-" Nagisa was cut off when Okano slammed her hands on her desk. "Don't you dare lie to me Nagisa-kun and that's not even funny saying you was with Kanzaki-san." This scared Nagisa as even though he told the truth.

"Okano-san you may not believe me but the girl I was with WAS Kanzaki-san." Nagisa said which made Sugino panic but Nakamura and Karma began smirking. "Nagisa-kun please explain this then." Okano showed a photo of the pair which made him blush but nobody was noticing that Kanzaki was blushing. "That totally doesn't look like... wait a minute...Okano-san look closer." Yada told Okano. "Why? Your not joining Nagi... I can't believe it...Kanzaki-san you look so different." Okano told Kanzaki which she just sighed.

"I guess the secret is out then." Kanzaki replied, proving Nagisa's story. "Kanzaki-san, judging by the photo you look like your enjoying yourself with Nagisa-kun... so let me ask you this, is Nagisa-kun the boy you like or are you already dating him?" Nakamura teased Kanzaki which made her go deep red as that's secret number two that she had a crush on Nagisa . "Nagisa-kun are you truly dating Kanzaki-san? I thought you might of chosen Kayano-san but who knew you would decide to date Kanzaki-san." Karma teased Nagisa but Kayano blushed. "We can explain." Both Nagisa and Kanzaki said in unison which means they have something to hide. "Alright then explain." Yada said with a smirk which the couple sighed

 **After the explanation**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

After we told everyone, I got a few glares from the girls but I also got looks of envy fromt he guys as I got kissed by Yukiko by her own will. ("I'm so dead, I'm so fucking dead! Yukiko-san is the only person who can save me right now.") I thought "Nagisa-kun your so stupid you know that but most of all you made her cry, so what do you say for yourself." Okano yelled but before I could say anything Kanzaki decided to speak instead. "Please Okano-san this isn't Nagisa-kuns fault...most of it was just a big understanding." She replied then sighed but Yada decided to speak. "But it's very unlike you Kanzaki-san, you just kissed Nagisa-kun before you even confessed." I looked at Kanzaki and she was pure blushing but I feel guilty because of the reason why she kissed me. "I think the most funny part is that how you punished Nagisa-kun." Nakamura said with laughter but to me it wasn't, it was torture.

"So Kanzaki-san how was his dancing skills?" Yada asked but Kanzaki giggled. "Well to be honest, he was quite terrible and I didn't expect it would take a hour and a half to complete ten songs." Kanzaki said but does she still finds this funny. "That was pure torture Yukiko-san!" I yelled which everybody laughed. "Nagisa-kun would you prefer dressing up as a girl or dancing?" Karma told me and I know I can't say both. "Fine dancing."I crossed my arms afterwards which made them laugh even more.

 **After school**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

I can clearly tell Nagisa is quite upset about what happened but I guess I have to try cheer him up. "Nagisa-kun at least everybody now knows and you don't have to fear about what the others might do to you." I told him and grabbed his hand. "Heh I guess right Yukiko-san and thank you for explaining things." He replied with a smile. "But there's something you haven't realised Yukiko-san." He told me which I gave a confused look. "Realised what?" I replied then he smirked. "That I'm the only one who ruined your kill streak." After Nagisa said that he began laughing and i just smiled at him. "Nagisa-kun..." I looked down onto the ground waiting for him to get closer to me. "Yukiko-san! I'm so sorry, I didn't think tha-" I smiled and pushed him into a bushed which I began giggling. "That's what you get Nagisa-kun plus there's no way you could defeat me, not in a million years." He joked which he got up and made a sinister smile. "No... there is a way to defeat you Yukiko-san." He kept on smirking and he began tickling me.

"Hahaha... Nagisa-kun please stop hahaha..." He kept on tickling me. "Have I defeated you?" He said as he kept on tickling me. "Yes... hahahahaha you win hahahaI surrender hahahaha." He stopped tickling and I needed to catch my breath. "Nagisa-kun I guess you find out my second weakness." I told him still giggling. "Wait second weakness? What's weakness one?" He asked an I got closer to him and pulled him into a hug to kiss him. "Nagisa-kun I love you with all my heart which is why your my weakness but also my strength." I told him and we both kissed each other again. "Lets have another duel Yukiko-san or are you afraid that I might defeat you this time." He smirk but I smirked back. "Alright challenge accepted then." I told him as we walked to the arcade.

 **End**

 **That is all as I don't think I could think of anything after this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
